


2016

by michigansteve12



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigansteve12/pseuds/michigansteve12





	2016

Christian Westion Chandler Sat on his balcony gazing towards the stars. He Pondered and Ruminated as he thought to himself "Will I ever find a Boyfriend free girl who will be my sweetheart?" A tear ran down his face and it glistened in the moonlight. The Tear dropped down onto a bright yellow sunflower in Chris chans garden. "OW" Said a mysterious voice. "WHO IS THERE?" Said chris chan worryingly. "uhh, Its me. Barry B. Benson. Im a Bee by trade. You ruined my pollen supply with your stupid tears. Look buddy. I need to get my pollen one way or another." "I Dont have no pollen!" Said Chris as a Fart slowly escaped his ass. "Trust me buddy, Im ok with a little cross polination with some of your White sticky pollen." Barry Stings Chris chans Bent Duck and enters the duck through the wound. Chris Chan Screams in agony and pleasure as barry moves further and further down his urethra. The Pressure becomes too much and the floodgates of white sticky pollen coat barry and almost suffocates him. In the Panic Barry Stings the inside of Chris chans urinal Tract but this only arouses chris more. Barry cannot escape the spunk and Eventually gives in to the Sticky pollen. He dies the end.


End file.
